Wanted
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett find their third part in Isabella Swan's older sister, Alexia. How will this shake up the story when there is a Human Succubus with random "feelings" of what is going to happen in Forks? Only Alexia has an aching past that haunts her - they must not only get close to her, make her feel wanted. Used to be titled. 'Make it happen'
1. Chapter 1

**Make it Happen**

**M**

**Romance / Hurt & Comfort / Supernatural / Horror **

Rosalie and Emmett find their third part in Isabella Swan's older sister, Alexia. How will this shake up the story when there is a Human Succubus with random "feelings" of what is going to happen in Forks?

I smiled at Bella in support as we made our way off the plane. I know it was hard for her to say goodbye to the sun but Bella is selfless and let her mom go with Phil and we came here. That's one thing I like about her but she does it too much, too often. As her older sister, I don't want to see her get hurt.. like I did. I shook my head lightly, washing it away. As her older sister it was my job to protect her.

"It will be okay, Bella." I put my hand on her arm, "Don't worry."

I had this feeling ever since we both made the decision to come to Forks. Like something was here, screaming at us to come here. That it would change our lives. A feeling and chance that we couldn't pass up.

She nodded, determination in her eyes like I never had seen them have, pulling her bags as I pulled mine, going to find our father. She trusted me, her older protective sister - to keep her safe. And as much as I was having problems to deal with in the past, I knew that I would.

A girl stood there, pixie like with black hair, her eyes gazed over with a smile on her face. When it stopped, she stepped out of the arms of her mate, jumping in place and smiling at the whole room while singing Barbie Girl in her head.

When she finally had their attention, she couldn't contain her excitment anymore and squealed, "Their both finally here!"

Edward bit his lip, happy but not wanting to get his hopes up. Jasper, her mate, looked amused at Alice, but had a weariness in his eyes. Carlisle hugged Esme, who burst into dry sobs at her family finally being whole. Emmett's whole face brightened up, and he was happy when he looked at his other mate, Rosalie, and saw her normally icy expression had softened, with a warm little smile and even warmer golden eyes.

Their mate has finally crossed their paths.

Dad was great and even got us both registered for high school. Bella was going into her freshman year, while I was going into my senior year. He was waiting for us with the cruiser as he was the Police Chief to the good people of Forks. I couldn't help it, I ran into his arms dropping my things in the process. His body shook in laughter, let go of me and proceeded to give Bella an awkward, one armed hug as she fell.

I rolled my eyes as I smirked at her clumsiness. _Typical Bella._

"It's good to have you both here." He took in the differences between us.

Unlike Bella who had beautiful ivory pale skin, cinnamon brown eyes and brown hair she always wore down I was the opposite. I had dark brown hair that was so curly it wasn't tamable, but I somehow pulled it into a french braid. My eyes are an aquamarine color with gold and green tints with light eyeliner around them, and my skin was an olive natural skin tone, no sun needed here. While Bella had on her favorite shirt - a sleeveless, white eyelet lace, plain blue comfortable jeans, and white shoes. I was wearing a plain black tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans and My favorite black converse. While she was five foot four, I was five foot six and alot curvier. While Bella tried to please everyone and held her tongue, I just didn't care unless I liked you and that was a hard thing to manage. I built my walls up and not even my little sister could get under them.

"Thanks dad. How have you been?" I smiled down at him, being an inch taller, but it dropped alittle when I glanced at Bella's face.

_Wasn't she happy here? It was her idea actually. Maybe... it was so mother dearest could be with Phil? Wouldn't suprise me at all. Something Bella would do._

"Good. I missed you guys."

My smile widened, and I rolled my eyes when other teenage boys around me looked dazed. What the hell is the matter with these people? I mentally shrugged my shoulders and looked at Bella smiling, trying to cheer her up, making her smile alittle. Not only was I the mature one, I was Bella's self esteem and support system - as heartbreaking as the reality of it is - I was. I longed for Bella to be comfortable in her own skin, and as I went into the back of the cop car I promised myself that no matter what I had to do, I would make sure that happened.

Forks was beautiful and very green, everything that Arizona wasn't. I loved it. The rain put me straight to sleep, and I couldn't help but be grateful even though I wanted to look at everything around me. Because of my fear of a plane crashing, I didn't sleep on the plane and I was exhausted. I only woke up when dad nudged me, then grabbing my things and going into the room that was now mine, I realized that with my father - here in forks... I was home for the first time since I could remember. I loved that as well.

**Just going to see if you like the idea, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for visiting. I wanted to try something new and my favorite characters are Rosalie and Emmett so... this is what became of my boredom. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it. :) **

I gazed outside of the window in a daze, oh how I loved wildlife and being outdoors. Bella was the exact opposite, give her a good book and a few hours of quite and she will complain very little. I am outspoken but down to earth while she is quite, has little self esteem and always looks fir the best way to get unnoticed. Her hair is straight and sometimes mine is so wild I don't even try to get it up. I blinked as I noticed three white and blue blurs through the forest, I shook my head. It was maybe just a trick of light? Apart of me knew it wasn't and as that feeling got stronger, I had to try my best to ignore it.

"I found a good car for you Bella, really cheap," Dad announced when we got closer to our house.

"What kind of car?" Bella said, suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car." Hey, I taught her right.

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast, I knew that, but is it sad that both of us had clueless expressions?

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted, and was greeted by silence. "He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when we didn't respond and I felt alittle bad that I didn't remember him, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I asked, now jumping into the conversation, it was plain as day from his change of expression that he hoped wouldn't ask this. Art, sports, fashion and cars that's what I like. I like to have a mixture of things. I can pull apart cars, clean it and put it back together again.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." I really hoped he didn't think so little of me as so I would give up so easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" Bella and I asked in sync, she knows me well. If you don't fuck with me, my family, or the things I actually care about - you don't have a problem. Bella saw me work on Renee's car alot, so she knows my love for them and the appropriate questions to ask.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

I thought about it and looked at her, "Bellsy. If it needs to be fixed you know I would fix it easily. No problem, okay?" She looked at me and i gave her this look that said 'He gave you a car. Mind your manners and say thank you.' Which she did making him smile sheepishly at her and say thank you, though I was confused when the blur in the forest stopped for a second and disappeared.

"Besides, you can take me to get a car for me as well." I turned down the offer that Charlie made for some money for it, I couldn't let him do that.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's, he still lived in the small but three-bedroom house that he'd bought with our mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was Bella's new — well, new to her - truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I bit my lip as I thought about it - Charlie was right. It was a good car for Bella. It was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged - the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

I immediately ran though a list in my mind what it needed such as a paint job - but with all the rain here it would be close to impossible.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I knew she loved it because she was thankful she wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser. Which was funny, did she honestly think I would let her walk.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took only one trip to get all of Bella's stuff upstairs, while mine took two. She got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard, while I got the one acrossed from her. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me when I was a baby.

The wooden floor, the light purple walls, the peaked ceiling, the white lace curtains around the window. I moved the desk to be by the window and next to the closet where I put all my clothes and shoes in, then sat my tv on it. I layed on my lavender and white covers in my bed and sighed, tired but needed to make some noise in the quite room. When Bella and I got back from getting myself a car I got in the shower using my mint shampoo, conditioner and my cherry blossom body wash. After I got out, I put on my Victoria's secret shorts, boyleg shorts and my 'Call of Duty : MW2' long shirt before going to my room. I didn't say anything as I saw Bella on my bed, since I was always her go to person it was easy and unsurprising that she was here.

I was right earlier. She only came here because it put a strain on mom's love life. My goal is to have her be independent, and not have to worry about anything. She was young and she had her whole life ahead of her.

The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background for Bella. For me it was like a lullaby, for her? Not so much. I could feel her pulling the blanket over her head, and later added one of my fluffy pillows as well but we both couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, her tossing and turning while I was awake because she was, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

I woke up to see Bella out of the bed and staring out at the window at the thick fog.

"Bellsy." She looked at me startled as she didnt notice I was up, "Breathe."

She nodded and went to go change for school. I put on a black, red and white lacey bra that looked like it pushed up my 36C breasts, with a matching thong. I put a gray Draped Open-Front Cover-Up that was a basic cover-up in lightweight woven fabric with a draped shawl collar and open front it has two side pockets and long sleeves over a plain dark blue shirt, paired with black skinny jeans. I went through my shoes and put on a pair of fabulous booties that have vegan suede upper with four decorative buckles and a handy zipper at back and a five inch heel.

I rolled my eyes at Bella who settled on a brown zip up jacket over a long sleeve light blue plain shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. I have to show this girl fashion. Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished us good luck at school and we thanked him as he left for the day.

After I heard the door shut, I went upstairs to brush my teeth leaving Bella to sit at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark panel walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. Our mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. When I came down I saw Bella by the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room that had a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and our mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after Bella was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of Bella's school pictures up to last year's. There was some of me doing gymnastics, soccer and baseball. I glanced at Bella and smirked, seeing her red blushing face.

I walked past Bella as she admired her truck and got in my black Hennessey Venom GT. The exterior design looks like it comes out of Bruce Wayne's or Tony Starks garage, but the car's road power makes it a superhero in itself. The Hennessey Venom GT has for an engine a 6.2-liter LS9 twin-turbo V-8, similar to the engine on the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 one of the fastest production cars released. Airflow management was initially done on CAD. They used it to simulate airflow to improve the engine and body design.

The hood of the car cannot be accessed, although it contains two radiators with fans that help maintain the engine cool. Hennessey stresses the idea that the cooler the engine, the more horsepower you get. The car is offered in a mid-engine rear drive power-train with horsepower ranging from 725 to 1200. The drive train is provided by a Ricardo 6 speed transmission. The shifter is patterned after the Lotus, but upcoming models will see a switch to the Ford GT styled shifter.

I was cringing all the way to school as I drove behind Bella, parking next to her I gave her a few seconds to calm down about school, then went over to her door as I felt eyes on me. I knocked on the window, making her look up startled but relaxed when she saw it was only me. I opened the door and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, making her look down. I hate it when she does that. Overthinking ruins you. Ruins the situation, twists things around, makes you worry and just makes things seem much worst than what it actually was.

"If you are done giving yourself a little prep talk." I watched amused as she blushed like a tomato because I could always read her so well, "What color would you like your truck to be?" She looked confused, and I rolled my eyes. I love my sister, but she is really not the brightest star.. but every once in a while - she does twinkle. "Why would I want to paint your truck? Hmm? I don't even want to know what goes on in that warped brain of yours."

"No, Lexi." She pleaded with me, her doe eyes sparkling, "Leave it?"

I gave her a look that translated into, 'Your kidding me right?' But then I gave her a mischievous look, smirking wider as she gulped. "Only if I can tinker with it and find a way to make it sound as if it's not a vengeful loin.."

She quickly said "Deal." Making me smirk at her and I saw a beautiful blond girl acrossed the parking lot snap her head up and jump up and down excited quickly as she was in the arms of an equally sexy man. Oh, what those muscles did to me, I think I just creamed myself.

"Lexi." I looked back at Bella who was confused. I sighed, there wasn't a chance that either of them would like me .. they would want left overs, he said so. I closed my eyes as I was forced to remember the screams and pain. I felt arms around me as I twisted and turned and when I opened my eyes I wasn't there anymore. I was still tense.

"Alexia. " I hated the motherly, worried tone in my little sister's voice. I am supposed to be looking out for her.. not the other way around. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I couldn't believe I almost lost it in the school parking lot, said that I was fine before joking with her about school before grabbing her hand and leading her to the school to go find the office.

Nobody noticed my smile didn't reach my eyes, not even Bella, though I hadn't failed to notice The beautiful blonde and her sexy muscle eye candy interrogating a bronze haired boy. I shook my head, sighing again, I had a feeling this was going to a long day.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta ~Da! Lol. I hope you all are liking the story so far. Thank you so much for your reviews they make my day.**

**NESSAANCALIME6913 : ****There is one that is Jasper/Oc/Emmett that I really like by : ****21stCenturyDreamer. It is titled - When We Said Forever.**

Bella and I took a deep breath before I opened the door, both of us had different reasons. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, making Bella shift uncomfortable slightly and I squeezed her hand, instantly calming her.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

No, we are just standing here because it's fun to annoy you.

"Hello." I greeted, hiding my red thoughts about the woman with a smile. There is a time and place. "My name is Alexia Swan and this is my sister Isabella." I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. Ugh, I hated doing this all over again. I hated moving around. It was so annoying being a curiosity everywhere you go - a freak. I had enough of that with my 'gift' or whatever you want to call it. Information pops up in my brain when it wants to. It's as annoying as I find people annoying. Bella was like me, an 'old soul'. Like her, I didn't get along with anyone my age group either.. I still have that problem.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through Bella's classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day. Mrs. Cope now did that with me, and I smiled gratefully even though it was pointless. I _knew _where to go - but of course she didn't know that. I was just happy to finally be in my senior year.

She then smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie, that we would like it here in Forks. I smiled at her but it dropped slightly when I noticed Bella try and fail to smile back as convincingly as she could.

After hugging her in support, I went to my homeroom.

My teacher tried to get me to introduce myself to the class and I couldn't help but shudder as I felt his eyes eye fuck me. I simply told them all that if they wanted to get to know me than get to know me. Duh. I am not going to throw myself out to the hungry sharks that looked ready to devour me .. and not the good kind either. I sat in the back and began to distact myself by drawing.

"Hello." A beautiful voice broke my thoughts and concentration as I looked at the beautiful woman that suddenly sat next to me. It was the sex on legs from the parking lot, her muscular eye candy was next to me. I could tell by the curious glances I was getting that they don't normally talk to others, making me smile sweetly at her to make her comfortable and was pleasantly surprised when her eyes softened. "My name is Rosalie and this is Emmett."

Rosalie - a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Emmett was different as well. Unique, unpopular names - I like them. Rosalie had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back, beautiful eyes matching her hair. I was attracted to Emmett as much as I was to Rosalie, he was big, and I hoped his d- Alexia! - he muscled like a

serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Both had a layed back style, not so much that it screamed money but not tacky either. I looked at the both of them and I almost drooled along with my panties getting creamed. They were so hot, as they sniffed the air and closed their eyes, opening them to now reveal lust filled black. They made me shift, and it wasn't from being uncomfortable.. Their faces, so different, so similar, were devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

Damn it, Lexi didn't you just have a little panic attack this morning? I meaning slapped myself, asking what was wrong with me.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand then his, absently not even minding the cold for I was shocked alittle when I touched their hands. "I am Alexia. You can call me Lexi."

Smiling at them I could tell this was going to be the start of a good friendship, and maybe something more than that, I thought as I looked at both of them appraisingly. I mentally shook my head as I looked back at the teacher up front who was explaining some things that I could care less about, bad Lexi. Bad.

.~.

"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl from my french class, whose name I could bring myself to remember, as we sat together in lunch that day. Not that they were happy about.

As she looked up to see who she meant — though already knowing, probably, from her tone — suddenly one of them looked at her, a thinner one with copper messy hair and was the boyish one out of all of them looked at our neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Bella and I. He looked away quickly, more quickly than Bella could, though in a flush of embarrassment she dropped my eyes at once. I mentally sighed, a couple steps forward and two steps back. He looked back at us for a second like it was in that brief flash of a glance, his face held a bored expression and it was as if she had called his name, he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

He looked at me startled as my neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Bella did. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the Bella's new intrest, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. Emmett and Rosalie looked at me with blank faces but there eyes showed a whirlwind of emotions. I smiled softly at them, and got alittle bit more confident when they smiled back.

I listened as I ate and found out that they are all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Edward was the odd one out, maybe Bellsy here could change that. I knew she was drawn to him - it was all over her face. Hmm.. maybe Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't mind turning it into a threesome with me? I mentally moaned at the pictures in my head and felt confusion when Edward shuttered and said something to thr rest of his family making them all amused and poke fun.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." I smiled lightly.

"I guess so," Lily admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added quickly, trying to change our minds about them.

"As if that lessens their kindness." I glared my special death glare at her that was mainly used for irritating boys, how dare she? "If you find the need to gossip about people I doubt you know personally, I can tell you now that this little friendship that you are trying to make with me? Not going to work." Bella was unsurprised that I snapped but Lily wasn't. I looked at the Cullens and they looked at me with grateful smiles.. as if they actually heard what I said. Maybe I was loud?

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked Lily, trying to calm me down. I saw her peeking at him from the corner of her eye, and he was still staring at her, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression, making her looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.

"Wow." I looked at Lily, god I hated her. "Wonder how may times he turned you down."

She gave me a look of anger as the bell rang, I grabbed Bella's hand pulling her up out of her seat and walked over to throw our left overs away, and finally getting Bells to relax I sent her on her way to biology while I went to the gym. Smiling when U saw Emmett was in my class as well.

.~.

I tried to focus on what Bella was telling me as I thought about Emmett playing volleyball. Black tank top showing off his muscles, with a pair of loose shorts that had a white strip on the side and black shoes. I wish Rosalie was in the class as well.

I shook my head concentrating on what she was saying about Edward looking like he hated her, as we walked into the warm office. I saw she almost turned around and walked back out when seeing Edward was there. He stood at the desk in front of us and didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument, and found out rhat he was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

I went to confront him, after all nobody talks to my sister like that and tells the tale afterwards, but with a hand Bella stopped me. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling our hair around our face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella -his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I could see that Bella had a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. I glared right back at him, and he seemed genuinely shocked that I was there. I strained to hear Edward whisper to himself something about Emmett, Rosalie, and something about never forgiving him. I had a question mark on my face as he left, and we gave Mrs. Cope the slip that our teachers had signed. When we got out of the office I looked at Bella and asked the question that was on my mind ever since we walked in.

"What the hell was _that _about?" I asked with a confused frown, it didn't help that Bella sighed heart breakingly and shrugged.

"I have no idea."

**Hello! I hope you guys review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the school with Bella, her hand not letting go mine as we got to her truck and I followed her home with my car. I was reluctant to get out of the warm safe haven of my car and looked at Bella. She just sat there, doing nothing but staring off into space. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, I could see tears clouding her eyes, one falling down her cheek.

Damn Cullen.. when I see him again - I cut off that train of the thought before I got even angrier with the subject of my little sister's affections.

I sighed, knocking on the windshield to get her attention. She looked up startled, before she got out and wiped the tear that the wind made her realize was there.

Ohh, Edward Cullen is going to pay.

.~.

The next day was better… and worse for the both of us.

It was better for Bella because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and plaque. I could tell it was easier because she knew what to expect of my day. I spied creepy Mike came to sit by her in English, and walked her to her next class, completely taking advantage of Cullen not being here today.

That was our mutual problem - Edward Cullen. I wanted to give him hell for making Bellsy cry while she wanted to be with him. Weird how forgiving she was. So delusional, but I know that I had to look out for her. Was he avoiding us like a plague because of yesterday? So mature. Honestly, you make yourself out to be an asshole, and then run away from your problems? What kind of world does that work out for the better?

I sighed as I made my way out of history, a class I had with Jasper Hale the untalkative counterpart of the lovely Rosalie Hale. It wasn't that I didn't like the class. We covered Greek Mythology today and I could have swore Jasper's lips twitched upwards when I have excitement on the subject.

People didn't look at Bella and I quite as much as they had yesterday. I avoided Lily and her drag queens, not even having the energy to say some insult, I just couldn't be bothered. I understood why the Cullen's didn't socialize with these nut jobs we unfortunately have to call classmates.

I was walking to art when I felt a hard arm gently wrap around mine and I looked up to see her, Rosalie. Her hair out in curls, golden eyes bright as if she were happy to be around me. She was wearing designer clothes but I firmly believed that she could rock a big paper bag.. besides those clothes look uncomfortable. I have my own fashion, not to casual but not too out there and flashy either.

"Hello, Lexia." My holy god, does she have any clue what she does to me by that beautiful smile?

"Hello, Rosie." I said in the same flirty tone as she did, making her smile get impossibly wider that it looked like it hurt, causing the male population around us to drool. We had first period together, science, and we made plans to go over her house in a few days to get started, and made nicknames for each other.. I loved that she did procrastinate and not only was she beautiful but she had a brain in that gorgeous head of hers.

I wanted to name her something different, Rosalie was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl but it was quite a mouth full. Rose, a beautiful flower symbolizing love but I thought it would be too obvious - so hence Rosie. She was the same with my name I guess, I didn't hate my full name like Bella hates hers but I like to be called Lexi. When she found out that everyone calls me that she insisted on Lexia, and it stuck. Well at least for her and Emmett, who was fun, outgoing and like a huge teddy bear.

"Ready?" Rosie said, smile still in place, until I nodded and she turned serious and walked in with me, arriving minutes before the bell struck.

I was stuck on what to draw, I thought of drawing Rosie, but I know that it would never turn out like the real thing. I calmed myself and with determination, set it work. After much erasing, I sat back with a satified easy grin, wincing slightly when I stretched my aching fingers out to get some feeling back. Just then, the teacher came around and graded our drawings, she glanced at Rosie's and continued on, murmuring how its always the Cullens that down good in everything.

"Someone has a bad case of jealousy." I said under my breath, "And it's Hale. She's the teacher shouldn't she know that?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie smirk and bite her lip as too keep from laughing. "Beautiful."

"Beautiful indeed." The teacher said in amazement as she gazed at my picture. It was Rosie and Emmett sitting on a bench with me in the middle and two children, a boy and a girl on the outer sides of them. The boy had emmett's face and jaw, Rosie's eyes, and my hair. The girl, tucked under Emmett's arm, had emmett's shape of her eyes, my jaw and ears, and Rosie's long curly hair tied in two pony tail ribbons. They were perfect.. We were all perfect. "I love it."

Its safe to say that I got an A+.

Later Rosalie showed me hers and I was in awe, she drew me only I think she made me look better then I actually was. She begged me to show her my drawing and after her pout and big eyed look - I did. Though I was quickly horrified when she burst into tears. Did she hate it? Did I offend her with something? Should I throw it-

My thoughts were ripped from my mind when her arms wrapped around me, I hugged her careful of the artwork as she pulled back looking at my picture with a soft expression, "The teacher was right, you know. It is beautiful, so beautiful that I want to keep it. You keep the one I drew of you."

She started walking away, but stopped when I asked her if she was sure. She turned to me with this sexy grin and soft eyes, I could hear murmuring around me about the 'Ice Queen' smiling but all we were focused on was each other. "Definitely."

I watched as she walked and turned the corner, looking down at the picture as she disappeared from view, I then looked at the beautiful picture she drew of me...

Is that how she saw me as? Beautiful?

.~.

Anyone could tell that Bella was on edge that Edward wasn't there, but when she walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, a girl in her class that was so much like Lily with big hair that made up for her short height against Bella — trying to keep her eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — She saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them. I smiled lightly at how he was on her thoughts and smiled alittle bit more when Rosie's adopted sister Alice waved me over with an impish grin.

"Hello, Lexia." She smirked at down at her designer heels, seeing glares from Rosie and Emmie but weren't too bothered by it.

"Nice to meet you to, Tinkerbell." They laughed, and Emmett and Rosalie made room inbetween them to have me sit. No one from their family sat between them.. so what does that make me.

I ignored the interested look from Bella, and talked, laughed, and joked with the amazing people around me, feeling for the first time that I was around people that understood me without having to know what was going through my head.

For the first time in a while, between Rosie and Emmie Bear, I felt more at home than I have anywhere else.

.~.

I had a permanent smile on my face as school let out, since lunch everything was like a blur. I caught up with Bella after the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of her cheeks from the volleyball incident I heard about. I walked with her swiftly out to the parking lot, seeing that she was doing something like the walk of shame, it was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my car, telling her not to wait up and I will see her at home when I am done.

Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon.. and they were both burnt. How he did that, I don't know but Bella and I... requested that we be assigned kitchen detail.. alright, I sort of demanded it, but hey. Look at it which ever way you want that floats your boat and squeaks your ducky.

The gorcery store was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice and warm to be inside the supermarket. As I went around filling the cart a woman that was a few feet away from me smiled, "Hello, I'm Esme. I couldn't help but notice you. Are you new around here?"

She was beautiful like the Cullens and Hales, and I wondered why that was but she had that mother nature that you couldn't hell but love. Wish my mother gave a damn about me. I pushed the tears back and smiled at her concerned face. "Yes, I am." I shook her hand that she hesitantly gave but seemed to relax over something. "My name is Alexia Swan. Its nice to you."

She smiled widely and caring with a knowingly glint in her dark golden eyes, making me wonder which of her foster children spoke about me. "Oh, your the lovely girl that Emmett and Rosalie have taken a liking to. Rosalie has told me about you coming over for a science project this Thursday?"

I looked at her with alittle blush that I could feel heating up my face and I had this feeling that I wanted - needed to be approved by her. I needed a mother figure to be there for me.

"Yes, I am sorry we didn't get to meet before hand." I shifted nervously, "If you have something planned as a family that day, we could reschedule.."

She smiled at me, "That's okay, dear. Turns out we have nothing planned that day, you are welcome anytime, though we down go camping and out door activities as a family."

And cue the sorrow, though I smiled to cover it up. She was a sweet, kind woman - no need to worry her with my problems. She gave me a kind smile, said goodbye and left with her groceries.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries with alittle help from Bella, stuffing them in wherever we could find an open space. Bella wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, while I covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. We did this like clockwork, because just like how dad couldn't cook, Renee couldn't either.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp untamable hair somehow into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time.

Nothing.

Not even one.

Bella on the other hand said she had three, all from Renee and all sent in a while minute. Freaking out because Bella wouldn't answer back after the first message was sent and wondering where her dry cleanered dress was that I was pretty sure she was supposed to pick up on Friday.

I fell asleep listening to the pitter patter of the rain on my window.

Here I am one thousand five hundred and thirty some odd miles, her first born and she didn't even mention me. Why couldn't she see that it wasn't my fault and that I was a victim?

Why did she believe her fling of the week over her own barely thirteen year old daughter?

I shook my head, wiped the tears and fell asleep with a hope that tomorrow would be a new and better day.

**I hope you review and let me know what you think Please? Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

I smirked at Bella as she hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil, sighing in relief when she realized I already did it. I did sleep and was still pissed but that doesn't mean I trust Bella not to burn down the house, it was obvious she lost track of time.

"Bella? Lexi?" Dad called out when he heard Bella on the stairs, just coming in.

No,Dad. Its the boggieman coming to get you, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home." I smiled at him from where I was by the cabinets getting three plates.

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as Bellsy bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job, but he kept it ready.

When we came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered us old enough now not to shoot ourselves by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot ourselves on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. Renee was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.. not to mention alittle offended. I mean come on, I was a awesome cook!

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and laughed lightly he looked relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I pushed Bella out of the kitchen to work, mockly saluting me as if I were a commander in an army. Bella and Dad were two people that were both more comfortable in silence. Bella made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

I heard Bella called him in when I put the final touches on the dinner table dinner, and watched he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." We both said as we ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable as none of us was bothered by the quiet, but I was getting tired of the only sound being forks clanking on the plates. I swear in alot ways, these two were well suited for living together.. but I knew that I wouldn't be the one that broke it, and like when I was younger Dad comes and saves the day. Cue the fangirled daughter screaming, "My Hero!"

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice.." Bella put in and I could hear the 'but' in there making me angry all over again, even though Dad couldn't hear it.

Yeah.. With one _outstanding_ exception.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." I couldn't hell but snort quietly. Wonder what he would think when he finds out that Mike Golden-Retriever Newton was little Bellsy's stalker.. that would be fun to watch.

"And you Lexi?" He turned to me.

"I have been getting along with Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and their family. I actually have a science project that I am to do after school this Thursday at their house." No need to tell him that I am attracted to Rosie and Emmie Bear.. that will be a really fun conversation alright.

"Of course you can. Dr. Cullen's a great man. I am glad that you are making friends with them." I beamed at him and went back to eating.

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." I looked at her angry as I swallowed my food. I don't dictate her friends no matter what I think of them.

"Excuse me?! They are some of the nicest people I have ever met. I don't dictate those people that you call friends, so don't you dare talk bad about them!"

Me, she expected to be angry. Dad? Not so much.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I smiled at him as Bella looked at him, shocked, shows her right for talking about people. Didn't she see how I put Lily in her place for the same exact thing?!

She immediately backpedaled, seeing the icy glare I was giving her mixed with Dad's attitude towards them. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," She added, trying to be more complimentary. Yeah as if that would make me forgive you.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

But apparently Dad shares Bella's views of forgiveness.

"Lexi what down you mean by her friends?"

"I mean Mike is very stalkerish and Jessica Stanely is an over gossiping fool.." Ignoring Bella's look I continued on, after all she was the one out of the two of us that forgived easily and was a push over. "I think that she is related to Lily Mcbride since she is so noisy and cold hearted. The only one that I like in her grade would be Angela Weber, keeps to herself, non judgemental and kind hearted."

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating, Bella giving me looks every now and then that I ignored. She shouldn't sugar coat things for anyone elses benefit. If she was ashamed to tell her father their habits that were plain as day then maybe she should rethink and raise her expectations as friends. He cleared the table while we started on the dishes, she washed and I dried. He went back to the TV as I went upstairs to relax as I already did my homework.

That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was okay. I got used to the routine of my classes and looked forward to seeing Emmie or Rosie in the hall or the classes. By Friday Bella was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school and she was only a few days slower in that aspect than I was. Bella was still upset about something and it seem only I knew what was wrong - Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

I had so much fun at Rosie's house as we worked on our science project. Her parents were so nice, nicer than I originally expected and it filled me with a longing that I couldn't describe in words even if I tried. Their brother was silent in the hours I spent there expect for a smile and a southern filled "Hello". His girlfriend in tinkerbell was such a hyperactive child, I kinda felt sorry for Jasper.

Emmett was so helpful, kind, smart and damn he looked hot in casual wear, a lot of my thoughts aren't pg rated about him and Rosalie.

I shook my head and focused on my history class work. Every day, I watched Bella shift anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him and then she could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together, he strutted up to me and egotistically invited me on. I shot down that plane, watching with amusement as it crash landed. I am not Bella, I don't agreed to go more out of politeness than desire.

Our first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. Bella and I cleaned the house, I got ahead on homework as she wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I was alittle upset that she avoided me. She always liked Bella more because Bella didnt call her out on her lies. Bella went through hobbie after hobbie with her. Bella wasn't ..

I shook my head as I hopped in my car with Bella in the passenger seat, driving to the library, only to discover the limited books on any and all subjects, which really bothered me. I was not a bookworm at all but really- a decent library would be nice!

It was so poorly stocked that we didn't even bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but I could tell that Bella was happy it was not raining. She was like the opposite of me that sometimes I wanted a blood test. We may have the same father but with any luck we had the wrong mother and she was only a half sister?

As I walked into gym class, Emmett looked at me in almost ... was that adoration? He was on my team and the duo of us won volleyball. As we walked out together I looked at the window and smiled excitedly, the air was full of swirling bits of white. "Yes! Snowball fights!"

I ran out after giving Emmett a tight goodbye hug and hugged Bella with a smile, ignoring Mike.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

Thank you captain obvious. Damn he is as stupid as he looks, the girl as eyes you know and they are not located on her chest. North Mike, further north.

Bella looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past her scrunched up face, "Ew."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the image of her trying to walk on the ice.

He looked surprised and finding out that Bella was clumsy from the beginning, he shouldn't have been. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

I rolled my eyes at Bella, looking at the sparkly glints in the snow. She really needs to get out more and stop watching old cartooned Christmas movies. Renee kept her so sheltered.

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure I have." She paused in thought, "On tv."

I snickered at her and picked up some snow, throwing it at Lily's head, which was funny because she saw it coming but didn't have enough time or the quick reflexes to duck. The snow looked like white cake icing, coated all over her face. I smiled at her as her face turned red under the snow and I looked around and saw Emmett and Rosalie playing in the snow with their siblings.. including Edward. Cue the evil laughter. Let the fun begin.

I dodged a snowball and smirked at an annoyed Lily before making my way over to the Cullens, laughing at how perfect they looked covered in slow. Their eyes were all a lighter beautiful shades of gold and they didn't look as tired as they normally did. My carefree laugh lowly died down as my eyes narrowed at the copper haired one.

"Hello.. I am sorry about my actions toward you and your sister. I was sick and -"

"Sick? Sick?! Do you know what I am sick of? I am sick of hearing your excuses. Being sick doesn't make you glare at someone that didn't deserve that. Bella has enough trouble with her self esteem and I will be _damned _if you lower it more than it already is! You don't apologize to me - you apologize to _her." _I poked his chest and stepped back, looking at him murmuring, "What the fuck, are you made of _stone?_" I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Make it up to her, or so help me god you don't want to know what I will down to you."

I hugged Rosie Doll and Emmie Bear before walking away to go to class, hearing a hum coming from tinkerbell.

Edward shivered at what Bella's protective sister had planned, as everyone else laughed. "She is definitely your mate."

Shivering once again before going to class.

.~.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I smiled as I saw that Bella kept her mouth shut. I could understand from her point of view ... sorta. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks. I love the outdoors but I hated soogy socks. Biggest pet peeve ever.

I smiled more as Bella walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere and she kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary.

She was hilarious, but something in her expression kept Jessica from throwing a snowball at her. She was like a kitten trying to impersonate a lion.

Mike caught up to them as they walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as they got in line to buy food. She glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I saw her freeze where she stood at where I was bent over talking with a girl name Ashley. She finally noticed that there were five people at the table.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

Jessica pulled on her arm, "Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I glared at Edward and then looked at her as I saw her look down, embarassed. She had no reason to feel self-conscious. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica annoyingly and I rolled my eyes, as I finished talking with Ashley Weber, Angela's older sister and walked up behind them quietly.

"She is right next to you. Ask her." I said alittle darkly, making thing one and thing two jump alittle out of their skin while Bella's shoulders sagged in something like relief. I wrapped my arm around her and tugged her to her table where I saw Angela already was.

"Stay close to Angela" I whispered in her ear and walked away when she nodded. She knew I had feelings at times and to trust me, for as freaky as it sounds they were always right. Information just kinda pops up in my head. I saw Edward's head tilt up towards me and he whispered something to his siblings.. there was a story there.. their skintone and bright eyes.

I promised myself I wouldn't go out of my way to find out. It really wasn't my business and I wasn't going to play detective.

I saw Edward relax and say something else lowly for this siblings.

I started to walk to the table when a jock gotbin front of me, staring down lustfully and fear set in once again. His name was Brian and he had the same predatory look in his eyes that _he _did.

We were in the middle of the lunchroom he wouldn't try anything ... right?

"Where did you think your going, Swan?" I tried to move past him but he blocked my path at every giving turn. "Stay awhile."

Stay so he could look at me like a piece of meat? I don't think so.

"Leave me alone." I told him angrily as my eyes narrowed at him. He was a football joke - er, jock. Stupid, arrogant and only one thing on his mind. I looked so little and tiny compared to him - I didn't like that at all.

"Come on, _baby _you know you want-" And just as I was about to kick him in his treasured balls and little dick he was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" I turned and saw Rosie and Emmie by me with Edward in the middle.

Rosalie's voice was as cold as her face was towards Brian as she softly pulled me to her and Emmett.

"I don't know..." I looked towards Brain mock confused, "Is there?"

"Listen to me, you whor-" He went to reach for me but all I saw was a blurred hand shoot out anf grab it while Emmett pulled me towards his chest, blocking out those taunting and haunting dark eyes of Brians that were all too much like someone elses.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." I heard Rosalie hiss out slowly, and I heard him being forced in back in his seat, "Or you _will _regret it."

Emmett guided me out of the quite lunchroom with Rosalie following closely almost like a shadow.

I felt protected even with the information in my head that they were inhuman. They stuck up for me .. Nobody ever did that before..

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you for reading. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett led me into a deserted hallway and outside as I then felt Rosie's hand on my arm lightly. "Lexia.. what was that?" She continued on seeing my confused look, "You froze when he advanced to you. You were honestly frightened.."

I looked everywhere but them. What would they think? What would they say? I saw flashes in my mind and they only disappeared when Rosie and Emmie Bear hugged me from both sides.

"Sweetheart, you can tell us anything." Emmett's voice was soft.

That was alittle of the problem...

"We won't judge you." I hated how Rosie's voice sounded like she was crying and maybe so did Emmett as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie and she squished me in he middle of the two.

I have a staggering breath as they sat down on the on the wet steps of the school. Me on Emmett's lap and my feet on Rosalie.. they were being patient, and I loved them even more for it. "Ever since I was little, I was alone. My mother didn't understand me nor ever try to. I was close with my dad but at a young age she ripped me away from him. When Bella was born, she became Renee's whole world and she considered me with no value."

I didn't even know why I was telling them this.. I knew that I had to though. I had to move on.. "When I was thirteen.." Rosalie's lip trembled slightly as she pushed my hair out of my face gently, urging me on and I hated that she already figured it out as Emmett's arms tightened around the both of us. "Renee had her boy toy of the week over and he was her new source of income. Most of her 'friends' didn't know she had two daughters, but this one.. he.." tears came from my eyes as I remembered, "They didn't believe me. She believed some guy over her own daughter. Bella was too young to understand but I .. I couldn't let him down that to her."

Rosalie had tears in her eyes as she took me in her arms, whispering that it wasn't my fault. "Some days I don't know which way is up or down. I felt this... pressure, I guess you could call it, that is always there ever since it happen. And as crazy and weird as it gets I hate it even more. I dread contact.. but - somehow when I am with the both of you.. it seems like it goes away.."

Emmett murmured to me that I wasn't crazy at all, his hand rubbing my scalp and sent shock waves through me as did Rosie's touch. I fell asleep there in his arms with their delicate touches, the peaceful sound of rain, the sound of humming echoing in my brain and through my sleepy haze only one word drifted from their mouths that I didn't understand at am but made it my mission to figure out.

I promised myself I wouldn't play detective... regarding them.

"Succubus."

.~.

I sat up swiftly as I sheer echoing screech rung through my ears, grumbling I looked up to see that school was out and Bella almost hit a shiny Toyota Corolla in her haste to get away. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. Unluckly for her and me, my ears were still ringing. She is going to get it when I get home. Her truck would have made scrap metal of that car. I took a deep breath, still dizzy from getting up so fast. My ears picked up a husky laugh and I looked up from where I was with Rose to glare at her adoptive brother.

"Shut up, as if my ears aren't ringing enough, why not add your girly laugh to it as well." Edward looked at me with a smirk as everyone else laughed.

"Morning to you too,:Sleeping Beauty."

"I am not blonde and its the afternoon. Not only are you crazy your color blind too?" I ignored their laughter and got up, stretching lightly, murmuring to myself "I better get home and fix that damn truck so I don't have to freaking deal with that shit anymore."

"You fix cars!" Rosalie and Emmett asked excitedly and I looked at them confused as their siblings laughed quietly.

How did they hear me? Good hearing maybe?

"Yes.. well see you guys Monday." I skipped off to go home, aware of their eyes on me.

.~.

I was finishing the last touches of Bella's truck, last night while she was sleeping I painted it a dark red, and woke up early to get my hands dirty under the hood.

There was something different today. _Maybe it was what I found out last night? _I thought with a frown. I stayed up late on my laptop, searching for anything of a 'succubus' I googled it and didn't like the results at all.

_In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a succubus (plural succubi) is a __**female demon**__ or supernatural entity that appears in dreams, who takes the form of a human woman in order to __**seduce men**__ usually through __**sexual intercourse. **__The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death._

_In modern fictional representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a __**highly attractive seductress**__ or __**enchantress**__; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as __**frightening**__ and __**demonic.**_

I frowned deeper. Seductress and enchantress? Frightening and demonic? I was none of those things. Sure I went after Edward for hurting Bella and making her feel low. Frightening? Maybe. Demonic? NO! I will not apologize. Hell No. My last image before I pushed down the power button alittle too firmly on her laptop was 'Lilith', a woman - a very naked woman - with snakes wrapped around her.

Rosalie and Emmett said she was a succubus ... was that a nice way to say sex demon? She refused! ... And after everything she told them - they still poked fun at her?

Alexia shook her head with sadness, and did the one thing that always calmed her - Cars.

It was very light out, though still had the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer.

I heard a distant thump and smirked, knowing that Bella was up. I looked up at her window and laughed at the sight of her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent groan of horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of our vehicles, and whitened the road.. but I knew it wasn't the worst part for her. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid —coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I knew she had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry and solid surfaces, it was probably safer for her to go back to bed now.

I giggled, when her mouth dropped as she finally noticed me and her new painted truck, Thank god it already dried. Opening her window, forgetting the snow until she got instantly chilled, wrapping her covers over her she screamed.

"Alexia Rosalini Swan!"

I just simply smiled, because honestly did she expect me to deal with the truck that she somehow liked that sounded like a vengeful mountain lion? "It was either this or buy you a new truck - you choose."

She frowned when she saw I was completely serious and huffed before she slammed her window shut with a little more force than nessesary.

I just smirked , knew she'd see it my way. After I put the keys in the ignition, smirking as it not only looked better but sounded better as well.

Damn, I am _good._

Walking in, I saw Bella at the table looking at me expectingly from her bowl of cereal, glancing at the clock it told me it was only 7:23, I looked back at her and dropped her keys on the table with a clank.

"Trucks fixed." I turned and walked up the stairs yelling, "Your welcome!" Sighing and rolling my eyes at her silence still.

Why did everyone want her and not me? What made her so special? Was it true what he said? That nobody will ever want his seconds? Emmett had Rosie - Rosalie - and she had Emmett .. who was I to come between that?

Tears mixed with the shower water until I was too exhausted to cry any more, I dried myself off and got dressed in my jeans that had leopard prints blended into them with my black flat boots and a black foam fitted long sleeve shirt. I spotted the picture that Rosalie drew of me and sighed as I remembered mine.

Was it just a mere crush on the both of them? I mean they were hot? .. Was it ever going to be more than that.. did I want it to be? Did they?

I went downstair, calling Bella and realized that not only was she gone but so was her truck.

She left. She left just like everyone else seems to be having a habit of doing around me.

.~.

My car seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads, even as I drove slowly. I sighed as I saw Bella and pang of resentment and anger surged through me as I saw that she drove and parked far away from the Cullens, exaiming her new set of tires and snow chains. Why? I have no idea but what I down know us that later she'd definitely hear my mouth - but first..

"Are all of you nuts?" I questioned, actually curious.

"Lexia?" Rosalie looked at me in concern.

"Don't _Lexia _me. Yesterday you called me a succubus after I talked with you all. Then I find out -" I ripped my bookbag open and pulled out two pieces of paper, "what _exactly _it is. A fucking sex demon? You said you wouldn't judge. You said that I could tell you anything. I really like you and all but if you are actually going to _mock _me -"

I was cut off by a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I spun around and looked in horror as a dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of her truck, and she was standing between them.

_Move Bella, move. _

She didn't and before anyone could move I was running. I was the first there, surprised to see Edward there as well but then again he wasn't with his siblings. I scowled at the thought of Emmett and Rose making fun of me. I liked them a lot ... Maybe in loved them but I new it was no use. I wasn't the happy go lucky kebbler elf and I was stupid to think I would be anyone's first choice. I wanted Emmett and Rose ... it was hard to tell if they wanted me though..

"Isabella marie Swan!" She looked at my angry face and gulped, tried to apologize for ditching me this Morning. Yeah, like I forgive that easy. I ignored her as the other's around me screamed.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

My head snapped to Tyler, and smiled as I walked up to him, "Are you hurt?"

"No - I"

"Good." My smile turned into a sneer, "Because when I get you out of there I am going to make sure that you end up in hospital bed next to Bella's." I grabbed his arm tightly, setting fear in his face as he took in my fierce look.

"I am so sorry -"

Oh he was going to be!

I felt a cold hard hand pull me back and looked at Edward's darkened golden eyes. He should get back to making sure Bella was okay so I could give her hell later and as if on instinct, as if he hear me mentally and happily obliged, he moved over to Bella.

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and Bella tried to do the same, but he through her under the bus - really no pun intented - and told them she hit her head and probably had a concussion. Which she _loved ~ _not.. and it drove her insane to Watching Edward sit up front.

The while school watched as she was loaded in with a bright blush on her face and tomake matters worse, dad arrived before they could get her in.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized her on the stretcher, he always was one to be dramatic instead of asking questions first.

"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," Bella sighed out and I glared at her as she slipped up. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Hey." I looked at her mockly, "The doctor will be the judge of that."

I walked away from her, leaving Bella to glare at my back, silently telling me I wasn't helping while Edward's laugh and the sounds of the EMT's orders in my ears, as I went to my car and followed her.

Only Bella could get sent to the hospital before she even stepped foot in school for the day.

.~.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I have ever seen. If I have to hear obe more person say on what they thought could be taking so long - I was going to slap someone. It seemed like every face at school was there, staring at Bella as she walked in. Charlie and I rushed to her side as she put her hands in the air as if to calm a wounded animal.

"There's nothing wrong with me," She assured him sullenly, ignoring my existance as if I wasn't even there

"What did the doctor say?" I asked her gently, hopeful to get her to look at me.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." She sighed as Mike, Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.

Charlie put one arm behind her back, not quite touching her, and led us to the glass doors of the exit. I watched as she waved sheepishly at her 'friends'.

"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

She was appalled. "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry , dad." I stopped walking as they both looked at me in something I couldn't name. "Bella why don't you call her? She is going to be worried about her precious Bella. Be warned though, one day you might wake up and she'd down the same thing she did to me when I was not even thirteen - pretend like you don't exist."

"Alexia!"

I wasn't sorry at all, even more so when Bella responded back, "She does that because you are a moody, immature brat who only thinks about herself! You turned your back on us, before we turned our back on you!"

I slammed the door with force, the engine drowning out the 'Isabella!' But it still didn't change her hateful sneer, his look of disbelief for the both of us and it sure as hell didn't change my anger, hate and sadness. I was done with all of this. I was done sitting by and always being second best to everyone who had met Bella. I was done being the odd ball because nobody wanted to be friends with the girl who spoke the truth so passionately and hid behind her guarded walls to protect her heart.

I was the one person that always had Bella's back in everything that she did. One hundred and fifty percent.. she will never know how much her words hurt me. She will never know how much I did for her. She will never know how I protected her from Renee's 'income' of the week.

Come hell or high water, I was moving the hell out of that damn house. I will get a job in Seattle and I have enough money in the bank for the first three month's rent.

I am done with all of this crap and when I am gone, and they down see everything I have done for them that goes so unnoticed - it will be too late to say their apologies that I have been waiting years to hear.

**Okay Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you. I like a feisty (non Mary-Sue) Swan. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi pulled over her car and sat there for a minute until the dense forest was only a blur to her eyes. As if she was running at a great speed and could catch a fragment of each color before it was gone, leaving a piece of her heart with it as it left her sight. Had Bella and her really had yet _another _argument? Sure, it wouldn't be the first time it happened and it was safe to say that it wouldn't be the last if she stuck around here. For not the first time since being born she wished she could get away from it all. Lexi shook her head to try and clear Bella's words as she put her head to rest on her steering wheel. Why did it seem like she always said the wrong thing? Nothing was ever good enough for anybody. Guarded? Sure but nobody seemed to take the time to see where she was coming from. Big bad Lexi was mad at the world and everyone in it they said. Yet.. nobody wondered why? Emmett and Rosalie did but didn't they call her a succubus as soon as they thought she couldn't hear them? Let's all make fun of Lexi. Let's laugh at the girl that loved too easily this one time._  
_

She was just trying to warn Bella.. and Charlie didn't really help by making her feel unwelcome in this so called family. She felt more connected with Charlie then she _ever _felt in the company of Renee or Bella which made her feel even more of an outsider trying to fit in some place she should have known better then to even try. It's just that if it happened to her, it could easily happen to Bella. The two may not always be on speaking terms and Bella may be too damn annoying all the time, but she was family - as dysfunctional as it was. She never understood what made Bella so damn attention worthy. She tried to help her with her self conscious and self esteem but between Bella's stubbornness and hardheadedness and Lexi's protective but fierce attitude - you can imagine that they both didn't get far.

Her heart hurt as pain and misery engulfed her entire being. Was she ever going to move past being a damaged thread? She gasped when he door was forced open because she knew she locked it and narrowed her eyes even more when a streak of gold caught her eyes as arms engulfed her tiny but curvy form.

"Thank god you didn't wrap yourself around a tree." Really? Was that the best form of an apology that Rosalie could come up with? She must have seen her expression because Rosalie hurried on, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to force your door open and that whole 'succubus' thing came out completely wrong. Please believe me - us." Us? As in plural? When Rosalie pulled her out gently, she finally noticed Emmett there as well, he didn't even make a noise or anything, with his kind glinted golden eyes and he didn't say anything though he didn't really need to. He just hugged her and in his arms Lexi felt her irritated face slowly soften.

What was about them that made her so ... so forgiving? So unlike her?

His tight hard muscular arms were around her, caging her in and she felt rather than saw Rosalie step forward. It seemed without even looking at them she knew each of their movements as if an imaginary pull is connecting the trio of them together.. but that was just wishful thinking right? Her _gift _if you even want to call it that seemed to shut off. Leaving her with alot of questions and not enough answers.. but then again when had anything been simple for her?

Should she let it go? Did it really concern her at all or was she just being nosey as Bella always is? She didn't - couldn't - _won't _be like _her. _Related or not, one of the many differences between them was that Lexi was guarded but more friendlier than Bella when you got past her walls and she got to know you. If you betrayed her there was hell to hell, as in you better have your coffin, funeral arrangements and tomb stone ready.. which begs the question that kept buzzing in her mind. _Why had she forgiven Emmett and Rosalie without a second thought after they went through her walls and still taunted her? Rosalie said it wasn't like how it came out but.. _truth be told a part of her knew she was in too deep and they wouldn't let her go anyway.

"Relax." Emmett said for the first time, seemingly until now to try and ease her into their presence which was weird in it's own. Lexi never met a guy like Emmett or a girl like Rosalie. She remembered how protective they were in the lunch room with that bastard Brian. The both of them were so in tune with her movements, protecting her from the threat with Edward there for what she could only guess as back up. Lexi now found herself conflicted. The need to be understood, loved and supported was at war with the fact that after they comforted her over her childhood they still called her a _sex demon..._I mean really? Who does that?

Lexi wanted them to love her, to care for her and to explain.. but she didn't want to be the girl people laughed at for loving too easily. She may not be a virgin anymore and have a guilty filthy mind when it came to these two but she wasn't easy by any means. They would not be handed her heart on a silver platter until they both earned it, dammit.

"Relax." Emmett repeated again, rubbing her shoulders until they untensed, "We will explain everything. I promise."

"I promise as well." Rosalie stated softly ans as Lexi felt herself being picked up softly in Emmett's cold arms, Lexi wondered why sometimes they sounded like they were from a different time. Her knowing gift still didn't come out of hiding yet so she hoped that whatever they would explain to her - that seemingly now involved the woods and Lexi gulped as her self preservation kicked in even though she hoped they wouldn't hurt her -would clear things up a little bit. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Lexi looked at the both of them in shock, adding up what they were saying in her mind. She wasn't stupid. Pale cold hard skin, Edward was too fast to get to Bella, all of them having hawk golden eyes, they all stuck together and didn't participate in school activities. All of it added up with her knowledge of mythology and it certainly didn't equal polar bear.

_Vampire. _Something inside her stated as confirmation, but her limps were frozen where she was as shivers went down her spine and back up again. Even so, she doubted she would get far if she ran. She looked at them as if they were a foreign subject from outer space. No.. No! They were pulling some type of joke. They had to be. They weren't vampires waiting for the perfect time to sink their fangs in her jugular. She didn't believe it.. besides weren't they supposed to burn in the sun? Her pulse jumped, so did her nerves and something else inside she couldn't even name as she took a few steps back, their faces passive but their eyes held a range of emotions. She felt like she should be walking to them and not away but her mind was making her doubt her heart. She wanted to trust them but didn't she learn the hard way once upon a short time ago? She wasn't stupid or naive .. if they wanted her trust they had to earn it.. She wasn't the type to give it out freely. At least not anymore.

"We won't hurt you. We feed off of animals." Emmett began and while she was thankful they wouldn't harm her, her inner childish self fainted knowing they killed Bambi and maybe even _thumper. _"That is why our eyes are gold and not red." She was thankful he didn't 'promise' every fifteen seconds. She knew they were just trying to reassure her but it was starting to get annoying. "Bears are my favorite."

Guess '_Emmie Bear' _was a good nickname after all then, huh? Lexi found it oddly amusing that someone as built like a bear wanted to hunt them.

"Yeah," Rosalie smirked at the look that must have been on her face, "Emmett here hunts bears because when he was human he was attacked by one." I looked at him wide eyed, shaking my head to clear away the image of the blood claws that didn't miss his skin. What a way to be brought into this life and then I thought about Rosalie's reaction to mine. Looking at both of them in horror, I didn't have to hear how Rosalie was changed. They were standing in front of me and that was all that mattered right now.

"The succubus thing still doesn't make sense though?" I looked at them crossly, because I was still pretty upset about that.

"Yeah." Rosalie scratched the back of her head while playing with her hair and Lexi thought that someone so beautiful shouldn't look so nervous. "We didn't really explain that well." By her tone she was thinking about my reaction, Lexi thought with a raised eyebrow , and they should be. Hot or not, nobody mocks me.

"We weren't mocking you." Emmett looked at me and I idly wondered if he could read minds. "Vampires and their mates have a tight bond and once they their mates they are bound for life. Like with humans, some are better than others but when it boils down to it is about the deep need to share your existence with someone."

"But trying to pin down the complexities of _Love _is as hard as pinning down sunlight." Rosalie went on, "However the concept of _Forever _is very different for mortals and immortals, so you can imagine the feelings also delve much deeper and significant. After feeling like you have been swimming in lava for three days there is the newborn year where you adjust but at the same time try to kill any human in your path. We can go centuries alone without our mate but at the risk of madness. We cannot eat human food, sleep or have children." Rosalie paused heartbrokenly and before my eyes the picture I drew in art class that Rose took eagerly was ripped in two - not literally, but I could understand now why she acted the way she did, "We have a powerful government and laws that prevent us from telling humans this that aren't our mates and wouldn't have any plans to change them unless the human is set to die. Unfortunately, like humans as well as vampires, love isn't always a two way street. Traditionally, a vampire only has one mate.."

Meaning Emmett and Rosalie but.. suddenly it clicked and I opened my mouth to say something but the words died out and left my mind as quickly as they came. The pull, the trusting, the feeling of safety - so I wasn't crazy after all? I looked between them and pinched myself. This was some wierd messed up dream - it had to be because any second I was sure I was going to wake up with dry tears making my face feel heavy. Nothing good like this had to happened to me. Everyone passed over me as if I was no one special, but the cold hard hand of Rose's that was on my shoulder felt so real. Her eyes felt like they were cutting into me as their happiness, love, and amusement warmed my insides even though cold rain poured onto me making sure I looked like a drowned rat as I shivered.

"Yes, Alexia Swan." She hugged me to her as Emmett hugged me from behind calmly, "Even though we will not rush you into anything you wouldn't want to do yet, you are our third part. Our little succubus mate."

I didn't know what was going to happen int he future. I wasn't an magic eight ball and my knowing gift doesn't exactly stick with me all the time, but as I looked at Rosalie jumping up and down wanting to drive my car and Emmett looking at her with his kind eyes as his chin was resting on my head, arms around me protectively as if a mad man will jump out and say hello.. I knew that having these two by my side will somehow make everything alright.

I didn't need my gift to know I should follow my heart.

**So, Lexi is safe. I hope you will tell me what you think and will review. Thank you for reading this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yes, Alexia Swan." She hugged me to her as Emmett hugged me from behind, "Even though we will not rush you into anything that you wouldn't want to - you are our third part. Our little succubus mate."_

_I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, my knowing gift doesn't exactly stick with me all the time, but as I looked at Rosalie jumping to drive my car and Emmett looking at her with his kind eyes as his chin was on my head, arms around me protectively as if a mad man will jump out and say hello.. I knew that having these two by my side will somehow make everything alright. _

_I didn't need my gift to know I should follow my heart._

/

I smiled as I got out of Rosie's red BMW, smiling at Emmett as Rosalie walked around the car at human pace and link her arms with mine. I didn't have to be immortal to know people were staring and talking but to be honest I couldn't really give a damn. I did sigh though when I caught Bella's brown eyes though. She looked so betrayed, so much like victim that I wanted to scoff in her face. When she saw me looking, she gave me the disapproving glare of disapproval and I just rolled my eyes. They landed on Alice who was still pouting and couldn't help but laugh softly.

**"You know!" Before my feet could even touch the porch a pixie black figure zoomed to me, clutching me so hard I had trouble with the most basic function of all - breathing. **

**"Sweetheart," A southern voice rung out, "Relax. She is turning an unhealthy shade of blue." **

**It was ripped off of me and I looked at Jasper from Emmett's arms as Rose glared down at Alice like an angry mama bear, it was the longest sentence I had ever heard him speak and thank god he did. My bones started to hurt. I gave him a look of thanks and I was really grateful that he reeled in his girlfriend. How I feel sorry for him but they completed each other I guess. He was quiet and strong, she was loud and short. Tinkerbell was a crazy little thing. **

**I noticed Jasper smirking at me while his sulking girlfriend said sorry. Esme smiled kindly at me hugging me and taking me inside. Looking back I noticed that Emmett and Rose were subconsciously following my movements, and smiled. She led me upstairs to get changed out of my wet clothes and stared wide eyed at he room she led me in. It was earthy colors and very beautiful.. but -**

**"It's beautiful. But.." Lexi turned around narrowing her eyes at them in confusion after she told me it was her room, "You were .. **_**expecting**_** me?"**

**She frowned when Alice came skipping in and over to the closet to pull things out, "**_**What**_** are you doing?" Alice looked at her as if what she was doing was obvious and it was but really? "I am **_**not**_** wearing that."**

_**"B-" **_**Alice looked like a kicked puppy on it's worst day with big eyes and and pouted lip. Lexi snorted and looked at her plainly. Vampire or not, She better leave me alone to **_**dress **_**for christ's sake.**

**"Please I practically **_**invented **_**the puppy dog pout. I may not be immortal but I am not a little child! I can form my own thoughts. I can pick out my own clothes and such. I respect your opinion but I am wearing the clothes - not**_** you. **_**You don't get a say in what I put on **_**my**_** back." **

**I spot the now crowd by the doorway along with amused and respected looks. She ignored them and grabbed her suitcase from Rosalie with a smile. "Thanks Rose." and put it down on the bed, not even hearing them leave when I gave them a raised eyebrow and went to the conjoined bathroom to take a bath to soak and relax the muscles. I came out in a towel, blushing lightly at Emmett's wolf whistle and Rosalie looking at me appraisingly before she smiled somewhat teasingly. **

**"Relax," She jumped off the bed, her cold hands leaving little goosebumps on my arms as she rubbed them soothingly, "We would never do anything that you wouldn't want to do. That was the whole purpose of the single room instead of all three of us together." **

**I ignored their presence as I pulled out my clothes and got dressed in leopard printed skinny jeans, black foam fitted shirt and black boots with the heels matching my pants. I knew they were there of course, though I didn't entirely care. I wasn't the scared little child. I was much more than that. I didn't put the shoes on though just had them by me as I climbed on the bed laying on Emmett's broad chest as I watched the the devils have two points to zero on the flyers. I fell asleep to Emmett's soothing cold hand play with my curly, minted smelling, towel dried hair. **

**I didn't have to look to know they were both looking at me before smiling at each other.**

Today I wore a simple black and white strip long sleeve shirt with a few buttons down, a leather jacket, black jeans, and knee high leather six inch heeled boots. Alice admitted that she liked it but she has been trying harder to get my in pink poofy shit and unfortunately for her, not to mention to my frustration, she won't stop. She tried to hide my clothes on me, I went out and got more.. without her help. Sorry tinkerbell, but the pouted face doesn't work.

I smiled at her mock sulking expression, trying to get Bella off mind. I didn't do anything wrong.. sure maybe I shouldn't have told her like I did that there was a chance that Mommy Dearest would abandon her like she did with me. But I was sick of it. Sick of being not good enough for her. Sick of being second best to Bella as if the light shines out of her ass. I was sick of it.. and now that I have Rosie, Emmie Bear, and everyone else - I have to say I was surprised in more ways then one. Surprised that it was possible that someone cared. I always thought I was on my own, but as I looked at them with a smile as we walked to the building we had the misfortune of calling school, I wasn't alone.. and I would never be again.

I ignored the looks and whispered things around me about how the oldest Swan girl was with the Cullens now and the argument Bella and I had. I wondered if the Cullens all felt like this all the time. I felt bad, if I feel like I have to rip someone's eyeball - or implants and balls by the looks of these people - I can't imagine what they all feel like day in and day out.

I felt a cold hand on mine as I walked to art, smiling into Rosie's concerned glinted eyes and hugged her lightly. Whispering to her that even though Bella's attitude was nothing new, I wished things were different. I wished the relationship between my sister and I was better. She kissed my left cheek and hugged me softly before continuing on our day.

I could tell she was angry by how she held herself, knew that she would probably only tolerate Bella for the fact that we had the same parents, and as such as it felt wrong I was comforted of the fact that she looked out for my happiness. I didn't know if it was the fact that the whole mated trio thing and all but I knew I was comforted by it. I was always there for Bella, if she could turn her back on me with something so petty, she deserved what attitude Rose gave her and then some. I could tell that I wasn't the only one that noticed because occasionally Emmett and Rosalie would have a whispered argument about something while Edward would wince and growl lowly at Rosalie or better yet whatever she was thinking.

I chose that I didn't want to know, as much as my curiosity got the better of me, I truthfully didn't want to know. As much as I tried like hell to stop Bella from acting like Renee - that psycho bitch from hell - it like witnessing a tragic car accident, you can't stop it in time. It goes to fast for you to do anything no matter what you wished to do. Seconds ticked by faster then you would think possible and part of you blames yourself no matter how much you know it isn't your fault.

Throughout the day, I noticed that everyone came up excitedly to Bella, as if she did something great and heroic, while everyone left Edward alone. I saw her look at our table at lunch, and seeing her frustrated face trying to catch any of our eyes. Even though I hated how even when I didn't notic, her every movement was being monitored by my eyes.. as if she hadn't ripped out my heart way to many times and stomped on it.

I pick of the apple in front of me on my tray absently when I feel a hard cold hand on my shoulder, startled my apple shoots in the air where Jasper tries to grab it and some of it splatters on Edward's arm, making us laugh. I laugh until I see Edward give me a pity look.

_Edward, if you know what's good for you - you'll try to tune out my thoughts. They aren't any of your concern._

I could help but roll my eyes when he stiffly nodded, as if almost unwillingly. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must feel like, not to mention the killer *mental giggle* headache that he must have with all the idiotic things people must think. I wondered if he could help reading minds, if there was some type of off switch because I knew that even though he didn't exactly like what I think about Bella, I knew he wanted to be closer to my sister. Thinking she is his soulmate and all, god help his lost immortal soul if that's true. I hated my lack of relationship with her, but surprisingly I hated the pity looks Edward gave me even more. It wasn't any of his damn business, and I wasn't afraid to tell him so as I grabbed my tray standing up with Rosalie and Emmett just before the bell rang.

I didn't expect it to be easy to come back to school acting like it didn't hurt to be treated like this all the time. As if my existence didn't matter to her no matter how hard I tried to help her.. but though this hard shell is the same little girl that tried to run away from my mother's new 'income'. The same girl that smiles as if nothing is wrong, the girl hides the pain behind her eyes. How did Bella and I get like this? What did I do to make him so mad? Why wasn't I ever good enough for my mother? I don't even know, and as I gulp down the seemingly huge lump that's in my throat - half tuning the english teacher out - I force myself to not think about it.

To not care.

I sighed as I made my way out of class, but stopped and started to glare behind me at one of Brian's jock friends that had a look in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable.. like I was the little kid again that I tried to hide.

"Swan, you and me are going together to the dance."

I gave him a blank stare and snorted softly at him. "No because if one, if I was going, I sure as hell wouldn't go with you. I am not going anyway. My friend's, brother's, uncle's, sister's fish died and yes it was _very_ tragic." I murmured mock mournfully, "I have to be at the funeral."

I walked away, my lips twitching at his wide eyed look and I actually think e thought I was serious or I lost my mind. Either way it was funny to see his face. Stupid, idiotic jock. I heard Bella tell Jessica that she wasn't going to the dance and to be honest I wasn't surprised. Dancing wasn't exactly .. inside her range of abilities.. or walking on flat surfaces most of the time.

I walked to gym with Emmett, smiling and laughing at each funny joke he made. I was immensely grateful they didn't push me into anything. Succubus or not, I have feelings damnit. I felt more comfort in their presence then I have ever felt in my life. Sure Charlie was great, distant at times sure but nevertheless great. I felt beautiful with them, shy as if I actually were a virgin again. Though I could never get it back, it didn't mean I couldn't act like I never lost it. Opening one of the double doors that led to the gym, I paused and looked up at him, his nearly six foot frame was looking down at me as if he was searching for me all his life. Even though I knew he had Rosalie, it made me feel special.. and safe.

I loved it .. and even though I don't know when it started, I could feel that tall tale feeling. That protectiveness even if they were immortal, that feeling that I would do anything for them if asked. I loved everything about them. So what if I have a past that I try to hide? So what if I am apart of a three way trio mated couple that is freaky upon the strange?

I loved them both completely, and I was happy to note by their actions, their tone they used, how they held me.. They loved me as well.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Foreign Feelings**

I love them both.

I have never been in love before - I had alway talked as if I didn't care but that wasn't true at all. I wanted it but I refused to walk around like a needy bitch. I never understood love, I guess it is one of those things that you hear but never understand the meaning until someone comes along and shows you.

With that thought, with everything going on, how would I approach them? Am I rushing into things? Is it wrong that they give me the home, safe feeling? That I feel so exposed with one heated look between one of them? I didn't know. Am I just thinking too much or thinking too little?

I mentally sighed at the questions going through my mind, maybe I was jumping into things, maybe I wasn't sure of this new emotion that filled me so completely when I thought of them.. but I couldn't ignore it all together. It was scary to think about, and yet it made me feel like how I always wanted to feel. Wanted. Beautiful... it was stronger then I have ever felt before. So consuming. I wished I was closer to my dad. It made me feel somewhat guilty and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Maybe because he was the only parent that took the time to try and understand me and I hated that he was always in the middle of Bella and I when we argued. But Rose and Emmett.. they understood me and it filled me with warmth, made me feel special, when they looked at me with their soft golden eyes. I loved them more then I can honestly say I have loved anyone. Mate and all be damned, I thought of them more then I lately think of myself. At night, in their presence, I fall asleep knowing I am safe. Knowing that because of them - my life will change forever.

Damnit, why was this hard? Why was everything so jumbled together in my mind? Overthinking it maybe? Chill Swan, Damn, you just came to the realization that you loved them in the beginning of last period. Slow down.

I breathed in slowly, focusing on something else as I did my history classwork. A class that I had with Jasper, who even though I wasn't looking at him I was sure he was giving me weird looks, with the help of knowing with my gift or not. Great, just had a semi mental breakdown in a class with an empath. Isn't that just wonderful?

"Miss Swan." Mr. Jones barked at me after hearing me softly laugh when some dumb girl say because they both wanted to 'be bad'. What the hell are we- four? "Can you tell me the main reason for the Civil War?"

I looked at him, deciding he was looking alittle too smug, thinking I didn't know the answer and caught me off guard until I smirked deviously, "The south seceded over rights. The North wanted to place most of the hands of a central government, while the South wanted most of the power to be in the hands of the individual states. Southerners argued that the industrial northern states had different issues, constituents, problems, objectives and responsiblities than the agricultural Northern States and the issues that they face. They believed a central government would not be able to understand and meet all the states appropriately and only wanted a minimal amount of federal laws, with individual states writing and enforcing the majority of the laws for their own citizens."

From the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn that Jasper's lip twitched upwards at the shocked faces of my college answer, making me huffed softly. I sometimes may not be the brightest star in the sky - but every once in a while I do twinkle. The teacher cleared his throat, stuttering 'R-Right. Well thought out answer.' and proceeded to ignore her and teach the rest of the class, making my eyebrow and eye twitch in sync with each other in irritation. _Then why am I here exactly?_

I sighed almost silently as I put my elbow on the table, my hand holding up my chin. I had the feeling it is going to be a long day.

Lucky me.

...

After school I was by Emmett smiling as Rosalie and Alice were half heartedly bickering about something about shopping and how I couldn't keep shopping like them. My smile however dropped when I saw Bella almost ran to her truck; the thing had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I saw she had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler 's parents had to sell their van for parts, and if I had it my way - Tyler's face would be arranged as well. I hated the burning protectiveness in me that was there when Bella couldn't give a damn about me.

She made that clear over the years, and even more so by her dark glinted eyes glaring at me since that day of the accident. I could feel Edward's golden gaze on me and I mentally told him that I didn't want his pity and not to ever repeat my thoughts before looking at Bella, who was trying to let Eric down gentley and turned in sadness. She will never know what I did for her every single day of my life. As much as I hated to know she didn't look at me the same way, I wasn't going to grovel at her feet for forgiveness either.

"What is he asking her? I turned to Edward, hopeful that he didn't rub it in my face for wanting to know. She was my little bratty sister, a real pain in my ass but my sister nevertheless.

He gave me a look of comfort, glanced at the pair before looking back at me, "He is asking her to the spring dance, and she just stated it was the girl's choice."

I groaned, "I had to tell one of Brian's goons to back off today."I looked at Bella, stepping closer to the growling, territorial pair that was Emmett and Rosalie, "I taught her right, bet that is the only reason she has at least alittle self esteem.. but I am confused. Eric is a girl."

The Cullens smiled and laughed at my statement, before I jumped in the conversation that Rosalie and Alice were having. I didn't mind shopping with her as long as I didn't have to be on my feet long, and looked back at Bella, my mood dropping at her glare. I may not be innocent but neither is she damnit! My mood dropping must have been completely obvious because Bella's eyes widened and turned to get in her truck when Rosalie glared at her heavily at her. Emmett stood next to me, looking intently at Bella as if daring her to mess with me.

I didn't like how I needed their protection even though it comforted me and made me feel safe, it partly made me feel weak and most as much as I hated to say it - it made me feel as if I was suddenly Bella. She was always so weak minded and I hated it with a passion. I wasn't weak - and yet I knew I wouldn't complain if they wanted me to act like a human being, if they wanted me to act as breakable as I knew I was. That I didn't have to act as if I was strong - at least not all the time.

I shook my head, and climbed into Emmett's jeep with ease, hearing the distant yet almost familiar humming of them talking at their supernatural speed that came easy to them. I wondered if it was tiring for all of them to operate at a human pace most of the time. I saw Rosalie and Emmett get in the front, smiling at them slightly, and watched as Emmett drove while talking with Rosalie and I. It wasn't long before I was laughing, and while I was confused when we pulled off to the side of the road, I didn't say anything as Rosalie's soft golden eyes that were only shown to Emmett and I shinned at me as she held out her cold hand to me.

I never truely thought of being with a woman, and I dismissed guys in general - but I know despite my little freak out this morning I wouldn't change anything. I took her head as she helped me down, Emmett slightly hovering over us, and for once in my life someone hovering over me didn't bother me.

They led me into the forest, their face giving a glimpse that even though they were thankful I wasn't clumsy like Bella, they wanted to take it slow and just be around me.

"We know that Bella's attitude is bothering you," Rosalie talked first and at Bella's name her face darkened, "But it is bothering us to see you this way. We just want you to be happy. Don't let her get to you? Please? I am sure you never thought of being with anyone after all the abuse, but we will make you happy. We don't care about nobody else when your safety, well being, and happiness is concerned. We will do anything for you, be anything for you."

"We care about you Lexi," Emmett continued, "We don't want you to be afraid to say something to us. When Rosalie took me to Carlisle to change me, we knew that we weren't complete. You were meant to be ours since the very second you were a growing fetus in your mother's womb. We tried to locate you, but we couldn't. We are here now though." Emmett and Rosalie were beside me and I looked at them in shock and awe as the sun hit them, sending off little sparkles, which was kind of funny but I thanked heaven they didn't burn. I looked at their serious faces- glinting in the sun as if they were angels and even though they looked like it they were really anything but despite their actions that screamed humanity - I hugged them, their words echoing in my brain as I fought not to break down. The comfort, the safety, the love - it was so foreign, it because too much too fast.

"And we aren't going anywhere."

**I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. :)**


End file.
